Wonkyu and Taoris Obsession chapter 1
by Wonkyu Taoris
Summary: Kuterus berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan bersama dongsaeng, kami berdua tidak tau apa yang terjadi, yang jelas saat ini kami sangatlah takut. Mian authornya tidak bisa membuat summary, jadi langsung saja yah..


Tittle : [ Wonkyu & Taoris ] Obsession Chapter 1  
Cash: Cho Kyuhyun, Huang Zitao, Choi Siwon, Wu Yifan And other  
Author: Wonkyu Taoris  
Rated: M ( Untuk jaga-jaga )  
Genre: Cari tahu sendiri saja :3  
DISC: Semua nam pemain disini bukan punya author, author hanya meminjam tanpa dibayar :3

Summary: Langsung saja..

Lets check it out, chingudeul and yeorebeun…

Warning: BL, Banya typo, Gaje..

.

.

.

.

.

~Kyuhyun POV~

Kuterus berlari disepanjang terotoar sambil menarik tangan dongsaengku, kutengokkan kepalaku ternyata mereka masih mengejar, aku dan dongsaengku tidak tau harus berlari kemana lagi, kami baru tiba dikorea 2 jam yang lalu, tapi kami sudah dikejar oleh orang asing yang tak kami kenal, bahkan aku dan dongsaengku tidak tau apa salah kami, kami terus berlari sekuat tenaga, kulihat wajah dongsaeng yang sangat aku sayangi, aku tau dia pasti lelah, aku harus mencari tempat persembunyan, jika aku matipun aku taka pa yang penting dongsaengku harus selamat, karna dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya yang tersisa.  
"hosh..hosh..hyung tao lelah..hosh.."kudengar suara tao yang kelelahan  
"hosh..ne hyung tau, tapi hosh..kita harus terus berlari tao, baby tao masih kuat kan?" tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu, karna aku tau dia pasti kelelahan  
"ne hyung, asa ada hyung, tao masih kuat berlari" kutersenyum mendengar jawabannya, yang etrpenting sekarang aku harus mencari tempat persembunyian untuk tao. Kutengokkan kepalaku lagi kebelakang, sepertinya mereka sudah ketinggalan jauh tapi kami harus terus berlari, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling mencari tempat persembunyian, kulihat semak-semak yang cukup untuk bersembunyi, kumenarik tangan dongsaengku untuk bersembunyi disana.  
"baby tao dengar hyung, tao harus tetap bersembunyi disini, apapun yang etrjadi tao gak boleh keluar, arra?"  
"hiks..hyung mau kemana? Tao mau ikut hyung"tangisnya.  
kuhapus air matanya. " sstt..tao gak boleh menangis, nanti hyung sedih, hyung akan keluar dari semak-semak iniagar mereka mengejar hyung, tapi tao harus tetap bersembunyi, hyung mau tao selamat, tao mengertikan?"  
"tao mau ikut hyung"  
"ani tao, nanti kalau tao ikut, dan ikut tertangkap mereka bagaiman? Biar hyung saja yang mereka tangkap, hyung gak mau tao terjadi sesuatu, hyung sangat menyayangimu" kucium keningnya.  
"hiks..ta..tapi tao takut hyung"  
"tao gak boleh takut, tao harus jadi anak kuat dan pemberani" kataku sambil mengambil dompet didalam celana.  
"dan ini ambillah dompet hyung, disitu ada uang, mungkin cukup untukmu, hyung harus pergi, ingat tao tidak boleh keluar apapun yang terjadi,janji?"  
"hiks..ne tao janji hyung, tao sangat menyayangi hyung"  
"hyung juga sangat menyayangimu baby panda" kucium keningnya untuk yang etrakhir kalinya dan keluar dari semak-semak, kutengokkan kepalaku kebelakang, sial! Itu mereka sudah dekat, kuberlari menjauhi semak-semak agar mereka tidak mencurigainya, tao kau pasti selamat, hyung sangat menyayangimu"batinku.  
kuterus berlari tanpa arah, sial jalan buntu, Tuhan jika ini akhirku, kumohon selamatkan dongsaengku dan berilah dia tempat yang layak dan disekeliling oleh orang-orang yang baik"do'aku dalam hati.  
"hahhh…kau sudah tak bias berlari lagi tuan"  
DEG..  
tubuhku menegang mendengar suara itu, ternyata mereka sudah tepat dibelakangku, kubalikkan badanku dan kutatap tajam mereka.  
"sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" kulihat kearah mereka, syukurlah tao tidak ada diantara mereka, berarti dia selamat.  
"mau kami? Kami hanya disuruh untuk menangkuapmu" jawab salah satu orang itu.  
"m-mwo? Ka-kalian disuruh oleh siapa?" berarti sudah ada yang merancanakan hal ino, tapi siapa?  
"sudah gak usah banyak bicara, dan dimana orang satunya lagi?" tanyanya lagi  
"sudahlah, itu tak penting, kitakan cumin disuruh bos untuk menangkapnya" jawab satunya lagi.  
"apa? Jadi mereka hanya mengincarku?"batinku. kulihat mereka jalan mendekatiku, kuterus merapatkan tubuhku ketembok, aku tau ini pastilah percuma.  
"hiks..aku mohon lepaskan aku, hiks..aku gak tau apa kesalahanku"aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan tangisku.  
tenanglah tuan, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, karna kamu sangat berharga bagi bos kami" kulihat dari salah satu mereka mengeluarkan sapu tangan.  
"ja-jangan lepashh..mmpphh.." kupukul lengannya, tapi tenagaku kian melemah dan pandanganku pun mulai buram dan semua menjadi gelap

~Kyuhyun POV END~

…WK&KT…WK&KT…

~Tao POV~

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, kutengok kan kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan, setelah aku yakin aman, aku segera berlari menjauhi semak-semak itu, hiks..tao tidak tau harus kemana,hyung, apa hyung tertangkap? Hiks..hyung tao takut"batinku.  
kuterus berjalan, kakiku sudah lemas untu berjalan, kuputuskan untuk beristirahat dipinggir trotoar, kulihat orang yang berlalu lalang, mereka hanya mengasihaniku tanpa mau menolong  
"hiks..hyung..tao takut, tao gak tau harus pergi kemana?"tangiskupun pecah.  
"nak, kau sedang apa disini? Tanya seseorang, kudangakkan kepalaku, akupun reflex memundurkan diriku.  
"tidak perlu takut nak, saya bukan orang jahat, jadi sedang apa kau duduk sambil menangis disini?"  
"hiks..tao takut, tao tidak tau harus pergi kemana"  
"jadi namamu tao?"  
kuanggukan kepalaku sekali.  
"orang tuamu kemana?"  
"kedua orang tao sudah meninggal dichina, tao baru tiba dikorea 2 jam yang lau, hiks..tapi sudah ada yang mengejar tao dan hyung tao"  
"ohh..kamu dari china? Lalu hyungmu kemana? Dan siapa yang mengejarmu?"  
"hiks..ne tao dari china, kyu hyung keluar dari tempat persembunyian, supaya tao selamat, hiks..tao tidak tau siapa mereka?"  
"baiklah, kamu mau ikut paman?"  
"a-apa boleh?"  
"tentu saja, paman juga dari china sama sepertimu, jadi paman mau menolongmu"  
"jadi kalau tao bukan dari china paman tidak mau menolong tao?"  
"hahaha..kamu lucu sekali, ani, mau kamu dari china ataupun bukan, paman akan tetap menolongmu, sesame manusiakan harus saling menolong, oh iya, usiamu berapa nak?"  
"usia tao baru 18 tahun paman"  
"oh, paman juga punta anak, tapi dia sudah 20 tahun"  
"20 tahun? Wah berarti anak paman seusia hyungnya tao"  
"jinjja? Berarti kamu dan hyungmu cumin beda 2 tahun?"  
"hmm…ne, tapi dia hyung tiri tao, appa tao menikah dengan eomma kyu hyung, tapi kyu hyung sangat menyayangi tao"  
"oh, yasudah kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya dirumah paman, tidak enakkan cerita disini?"  
"hehehe…ne paman"  
"yasudah ayo" akupun bangun dan berjalan disamping paman, semoga saja paman ini benar-benar orang baik. Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai didepan took bunga.  
"paman. Kenapa kita kemari?"  
"ini rumah paman, paman buka toko bunga disini"  
"ohh" akupun memasuki toko bunga tersebut mengikuti paman dibelakang, tokonya walau kecil tapi nyaman dan bunga-bunganya sangat cantik.  
"appa, akhirnya appa pulang"  
aku mendengar suara seseorang, sepertinya itu anak paman.  
ne, luhan appa sudah pulang"  
"dia siapa appa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearahku, jadi namya luhan.  
"sebaiknya kamu tutup dulu tokonya dan kita akan membicarakan ini didalam"  
"ok appa" dia berjalan kearah pintu toko dan menutupnya, sebelumnya kulihat dia tersenyum kearahku dan tentu saja aku membalas senyumnya. Aku mengikuti paman jalan lagi memasuki rumanhnya. Kulihat yeoja walaupun sepertinya sudah berumur, tapi dia masih terlihat cantik.  
"yeobo, kau sudah pulang?"  
"ne, chagi"  
"dia siapa yeobo? Dia imut sekali seperti panda"  
"sudah duduk dulu, nanti aku jelaskan" kamipun duduk di ruang tamu beserta luahn.  
"nah, tao perkenalkan namamu"  
"ne, namaku huang zitao salam kenal"  
"jadi kamu dari cina?"  
"ne bibi"  
"chagi, tao akan tinggal disini apa boleh?"  
"memangnya orang tuamu kemana?"  
"kedua orang tua tao sudah meninggal dunia, tao dan hyung tao baru tiba dikorea 2 jam yang lalu, tapi saat dijalan tao dan hyung tao dikejar-kejar oleh orang yang tak kami kenal,saat tao dan hyung bersembunyi disemak-semak, hyung tao keluar dari semak-semak supaya tao selamat, hiks..dan tao tidak tau hyung tao bagaimana sekarang,hiks..dan tao juga tidak tau harus kemana" aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari samping.  
"sssttt..jangan menangis, mulai sekarang taoboleh tinggal disini, anggap saja aku ini eommamu tao"  
"ne, tao bias tidur dengan hyung, anggap saja hyung ini hyungnya tao"  
"hikss..gomawo, tapi kenapa tao harus memanggil luhan hyung bukan luhan nunna? Luhan nunna kan yeoja"  
"Mwo? Yak..aku ini namja tao" ucap luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan paman dan bibi sudah tertawa melihat luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Hah..jadi luhan nunna bukan yeoja?"  
"ne, berhenti memanggilku nunna, panggil aku hyung, begini-begini aku ini seorang seme"  
"ne hyung, seme? Seme apa hyung?"  
"sudah sekarang tao istirahat, dan luhat ajak tao kekamarmu"  
"ne appa, ayo sekarang ikut hyung kekamar"ucap luhan sambil menyeret tanganku.  
semuanya baik sekali denganku, hyung semoga saja kau selamat dari kejaran itu"batinku

~Tao POV END~

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or AND?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 cukup sekian dan terima kasih..


End file.
